Our Story
Formation CH4U Started back in March 22, 2018 when Uriko and a few friends decided to create their own Idol Group after getting eliminated from the qualifiers of the MNL48 First Generation auditions. It started as a joke, but with a little push from friends and other people, they went ahead and held auditions and started accepting members. CH4U started with a total of 12 members, and was split into 2 teams. Team Cryptic and Team Holly. Each with 6 members, with a mix of members within and outside Manila. Member Loss After a few unfortunate events CH4U has lost half of their original members. With various reasons, 6 of the first few members decided to quit from the group. Some of them released public statements as to why they have decided to leave. This has left CH4U with only 6 members from the initial 12. Uriko, Sunny, Kimhui, Eru-chii, Aya and Crystal. First Performance The debut performance for CH4U was at Pinoy Otaku Festival: Ai back in June 2, 2018. Uriko, Sunny, Kimhui and Eru-chii performed a couple of songs for the audience. Manila Idol Matsuri For their first major stage, CH4U performed at The Manila Idol Matsuri together with other idol groups and cover groups from the Philippines. Including Aidoru Sozai, A.L.I.C.E Project, JaphDolls and MNL48. Here, they also debuted their two original songs, Mithiin and Love4U. Post MIM After The Manila Idol Matsuri, CH4U performed for a few events but with only Sunny and Uriko as it's active members. They performed collaborations with other idols and groups such as Tanchikon, Seushi and Project:Urodia. Graduation At Ozine Fest: Anime Figure Special. CH4U has officially announced the graduation of four of it's inactive members. Kimhui, Eru-chii, Aya and Crystal. Kimhui and Eru-chii was able to perform for their final stage, while Aya and Crystal both had video messages for the fans as farewell. Reboot March 2019, CH4U underwent a re-brand with a new logo and concept. The concept now revolves on the 4 seasons: Summer, Winter, Spring and Autumn. With each member representing a season. They also introduced two new members. Chiyuki and Clover. Their first performance as the new CH4U was held at Ozine Fest 2019. They also debuted their newest song Coconuts at Aidol Fiesta vol. 1. Toycon Stage Together with Aidoru Sozai and Pastel∞Mix, CH4U was one of the groups invited to perform at Toycon 2019. This was the first time that Toycon invited Local Idol Group performers, and CH4U was lucky enough to be part of this. CH4U Performed for two stages. A collaboration stage with Pastel∞Mix as an intermission for the cosplay competition stage, and another for Toycon's Stage. This was also one of their most hectic events, as CH4U was able to perform a total of 6 songs, all while running back and forth between the stages. Uriko Graduation On November 2019, CH4U's founding member Uriko performed for one last time. It was announced that she will be graduating from the group due to her back condition. The other members surprised her with an acoustic version of one of their original songs Mithiin followed by a solo performance.